faranfandomcom-20200213-history
The second known era
After the Chaos cataclysm, it had been established that a new era was to come. With the slaying of the Dark Dragon, peace and prosperity came to Middeland, though the shadow of war remains in the north. Egros, the jungle once filled with greenery and tropical wildlife became twisted and horrid, with bloodred Slavolet trees and flowers everywhere. The Egrians ran for the coast where the Red plague didn't make it. Akuba, already known as the Savage lands, welcomed the Dark Dragon, and it's remnants are strongest there. The hordes run wild, the necromancers are many, and the good that is left is running for the borders. Aznir, the white desert, has seen a lot of traction, as if the old empire has risen. The cities are growing economically, and the bazaars are busy. It is speculated that Lord Kroft invented the Railway while investigating Aznir's underground. Lerestir continues to be the centre of the world, though instead of the capital, everybody is looking at Osenheim, trade and church megacity. While the common folk live in prosperity, the crown is worried that the leader of Osenheim, Kilthen, plans to take the throne. For Dxun, the new era also brought peace and unity. Il Duce Sol marched and subjugated every baron into his union. Now the races live while the dead work the land. The clergy of Middeland frowns upon Sol. Aira Is gone. After the war, delegates from all over Middeland sat in Emon, and while it was expected that no one from Akuba would come, they counted on the high wizards of the Airian desert to help. The border towns on land were deserted, stripped of anything useful. The big Airship towns disabled their teleportation circles. Nobody has seen an Airian arcanist in 50 years. Sarkon Is thriving more than ever. Once shamed for their loss of the swamplands from Vargan despite having bigger numbers and allies, now it has the second largest economy and a Hegemon to the west. Its influence can be felt all the way to Iskandar. Even though their borders have not changed, many companies and lands outside of Sarkon are held by them. Zirk Had been evaded like a plague for decades because of its zealousness However, after their war effort in Egros and Akuba, the common folk lowered their guard and a lot of pilgrims from the northeast settled there. The following of the God of flames Is ever-growing and rumours circle that the new ruler of Zirk, Elijah, Is planning to unite the west under the Flame god rule. Vargan was always known for its army, as it proved by winning against both Sarkon and Kamna and taking a huge amount of the infamous Black swamp. They used the Great war to declare on Kamna, claiming birthrite to the swamp, and quickly broke them. While the number of lizardmen living in Vargan Is large, even they question their human King's zeal for the swamp. Kamna Is now a shadow of its former glory. When they got declared on by Vargan, they were betrayed by their once-brothers from Sarkon and had to fight alone. The swamp had been cedeed and Kamna became a Vassal under them. While the initial unrest has died down, rebellion Is ever present. Federation of Iskandar was key in the war, and nobody wants to admit that. They are feared troughout the world, believed to be aliens, or demons. They are half machines, serving the great System, an entity who like a swarm queen leads their minds to do its bidding. The Federation never eats, sleeps, or drinks. It doesnt conquer, it has no rule, other than the System. Nobody but them knows their true intentions, so they are mostly left alone. Kretis Is as exotic and civilized as it gets. Though their beautiful culture Is often put to the side, as they are insanely jealous of all their neighbours. The Federation controls the west strait, The Tsellan the east, the Faranese and Zedei riches are at the hand's grasp, and in the north the Vargan are formidable opponents. It Is often said you cannot please a Kretian. The Tsellan once controlled the entire Mediteraneo, but their great empire crumbled internally, leaving behind the many nations of today, and Tsellan on the corner of the world. They have stayed mostly quiet, doing small trade and fishing, until the great Rexodrom came to power, declared himself emperor and conquered the kingdom of Byss. He set the goal to restore the empires former glory. If Faran was forgotten by the rest of the world, Zedei hits that ball out of the park. Home to many monasteries and local lords, they care little for Faran, let alone Middeland. Though friendly with the Tsellan, some lords of the north are taking action in fear of being conquered.